The present invention relates to an infusion bottle monitor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a monitor device which can control the liquid flowing out of the infusion bottle precisely.
A conventional infusion bottle can contain nutrition liquids, or the conventional infusion bottle can contain medicines. The conventional infusion bottle can contain nutrition liquids with medicines also. The patients may be in malnutrition or undernourishment. The infusion bottle is suitable for intravenous saline infusion or intravenous nutrition infusion. In the total parenteral nutrition, the precise dosage of the nutrients is very important. If the patient receives too much water-insoluable nutrients such as vitamin A, vitamin D and vitamin E, the water-insoluable nutrients will accumulate in the body of the patient. The accumulation of the water-insoluable nutrients may worsen the health of the patient. However, the conventional infusion bottle cannot control the flow of the nutrition liquid precisely. The conventional infusion bottle can contain liquid medicines in order to infuse the liquid medicines into the vein of the patient. In accordance with the pharmaceutical kinetics, a predetermined dosage in a predetermined period should be continued for a long period of time. Furthermore, various medicines should have various dosages in various flow speed via the vein of the patient. However, the flow speed of the liquid medicine cannot be measured precisely. Therefore, the nurse can roughly measure the flow speed of the liquid medicine by eyes only. Now referring to FIGS. 1 and 1A, a conventional infusion bottle monitor device is connected to an infusion bottle 6. The conventional infusion bottle monitor device comprises a connection needle 60, a hollow tube 61, a control valve 62, an adjustment wheel 63, and a hose 64. The connection needle 60 is connected to the bottom of the infusion bottle 6. The hollow tube 61 is connected to the connection needle 60. The hose 64 is connected to the hollow tube 61. The adjustment wheel 63 is disposed in the control valve 62. The control valve 62 receives a portion of the hose 64. Referring to FIG. 1A, the adjustment wheel 63 can be rotated. The user can rotate the adjustment wheel 63 until the adjustment wheel 63 is pressed against the hose 64. When the hose 64 is pressed by the adjustment wheel 63, the flow speed of the liquid medicine in the hose 64 will be slow down. Therefore, the flow speed of the liquid medicine can be controled by the adjustment wheel 63. However, the control valve 62 may be loosened after a long period of usage. If the control valve 62 is loosened, the flow speed of the liquid medicine in the hose 64 cannot be controlled precisely. Furthermore, the flow speed of the liquid medicine can be measured roughly by eyes only. Since the conventional infusion bottle monitor device cannot display the flow speed nor alarm the user at all, the nurse has to check the conventional infusion bottle monitor device every few hours. If the predetermined dosage of the medicine in a predetermined period cannot be maintained for a long period of time, the patient will be in danger.